


Lips Like Sugar

by DancingInTheTwilight



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheTwilight/pseuds/DancingInTheTwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a wayward boy in bad circumstances. Phil is a rich man who wishes to "help" boys like Dan. The pair collide and everything around them shatters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck you Phil. I don't owe you anything." 

Prologue

Dan swore he'd never hurt him until it happened. He'd promised he wouldn't let his upbringing get the better of him; he'd promised he wouldn't let the place he lived grow to be all he was; he'd promised he would stop himself from becoming everything he hated about his family, his friends and his life. But Jake pushed too hard, one too many times.

It didn't matter that they'd been friends since nursery or that Jake had been there for Dan when things had gotten dark or that Jake had looked after Dan when Dan wouldn't look after himself. It didn't matter that Jake was only 16. Jake took one step wrong at the wrong time in the wrong place and Dan saw red. Before Dan knew it Jake was screaming and he was crying and laughing hysterically as he felt the cold steel blade sink into Jake's flesh. 

He turned himself in there and then. Left Jake there on the curb to die and walked to the station with his clothes and hands coated with blood and his face blotchy, red and tear stained. His eyes were blank and staring. 

"I didn't mean to" 

His parents paid for him to be transferred to a private correctional facility instead of the state-funded prison. They didn't want him mixing with "the wrong sort" and getting into "trouble". And that's where he met Phil. That's where everything shattered anew.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan comes to the facility and meets his roommate... They don't exactly hit it off

"All right boys. You're here because you need to be fixed. You are broken. Myself and the rest of the staff here at our facility are here to help. Ask any of us if you need anything"

Dan squirmed uncomfortably in the black shirt, jeans and shoes he wore. That was the one rule here in terms of clothes - everything has to be black. Not that Dan minded that; he lived in black clothes when he was at home anyway. It was more the fact that he was at a correctional facility at all. He'd promised his parents he'd be good. 

They were taken to their cells by the "reeducation officer". Dan was stuck with an old-timer at the centre whose name was Alex. 

"So what are you in here for?" Alex asked as soon as Dan sat down on his bed. Dan snorted internally at the boy in front of him: black polo shirt and stylish black chinos; upper class accent; obviously a rich party boy in for petty theft because "daddy" didn't want a stain left on the family reputation. He ignored the question and started unpacking what minimal possessions the centre's regulations allowed. 

"Hey jerkoff! I asked you a question!" That snobbish voice sniped up from the other side of the room again. 

"What are you in here for? Did "Father" pay for his "little boy" to come here so he wouldn't mix with the peasants? Was "mother" just horrified at the thought of her "pumpkin" being around the "urban youths"?" Dan retorted, clearly irritated.

"You tell me your soft story and I'll tell you mine you arse". That snobbish voice suddenly had a rougher, darker, more dangerous quality. "Soon you'll learn that none of the people here are here for small things - this place is no playhouse for petty thieves." Dan was afraid now. Alex was sitting their calmly but his words and his eyes were drilling into Dan's skull. 

After a long silence Dan spoke up: "I killed my best friend" 

Alex smiled wolfishly. "I tortured "Father" and "Mother" for six weeks straight then strung them up in the back garden. And believe me they deserved all of what they got."

The pair sat there in silence for the rest of the night; Dan screamed internally now realising what he'd gotten himself in to... He didn't ask what they'd done - he thought he owed Alex that. After all Alex hadn't asked why he had killed Jake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know if you have any criticisms/plot questions and I'll answer what I can and fix what I can't XD

**Author's Note:**

> So this is clearly an AU as you guys can see :) please let me know what you think (good or bad - I'm a writer I live for criitcism)


End file.
